Aftermath
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: Takes place between the episodes 10 and 11. After his "talk" with Mick, the Captain Cold needs care. This is the translation of my own one shot, "Conséquences" ! (It have been corrected !)


**Hi !**

 **This is the first time I have written in English, so please, be lenient with me. I do not have any beta (to be honest I still do not very well how to get one, but I will figure it if I decide to continue to write in English), but I did the better I could.**

 **Well, I think I have nothing left to say so... enjoy !**

* * *

After the small Rip's debriefing had ended, all members of the ship had retired into their quarters. They had to process what Mick just told and for that they needed calm. He revealed they were being chased by a group of hunters, it wasn't nothing !

Snart was the only one who didn't come back into his room immediately. Before this, he went to the Med Bay, looking for blocks of ice to put on his face. Sighing, he asked Gideon where he could get some of them and how long would he have to use them. It depends how long will your body need to recover. Had answered the AI. Really useful. So, it is grousing that Snart had entered his room.

He had just put down the ice blocks on a table when he heard a knock. As he didn't want that much to see one of his teammates, he pretended not having heard and didn't move, hoping the person on the other side would think he was not there or unavailable.

" Leonard, open this door, I saw you coming in. "

Sara. He didn't move : it could have been a lie. She was a smart girl after all.

" You would make a good Grumpy, you know. With your grumbling look, carrying your little blocks of ice. "

Ok. It wasn't a lie. She saw him come in.

" Leonard... "

With a sigh he stood up, while asking Gideon to open the door for the assassin. Ex-assassin. Nevermind.

" What do you want ?" he asked while he was letting her enter.

The blond one didn't answer immediately and instead leaned back against the wall, allowing the thief to sit on his bed, ice blocks upon his face, and lock his gaze in front of him.

" You know, when I said it would be great that you and Mick had a talk... I was thinking about words, not your fists."  
" It can be as effective sometimes. " Snart replied without looking away.  
" And what about this one ? "  
" Inconclusive. "  
" Ican see that. Both of you seem to be as pissed as you were and... You just look like if a soldier drugged to the Mirakuru had taken you for his own personal punching-ball. "  
" Mirakuru ? "  
" A serum which amplifies strength, but also messes with the brain. I saw people become completely mad because of this. But this isn't the point here. " Sara evaded.

Snart remained quiet.

" Did you really need to come to fight ? "  
" What did you think we would do ? Kiss, hug while crying and then singing scout songs while we would have been remembering our good memories ? "

Sara rose her eyes to heaven.

" You perfectly know what I mean. However, I thought you were more thoughtful. "  
" Apparently you don't know me that well. "

The two teammates looked straight into each others eyes for a few seconds, then the assassin pointed out the ice blocks.

" Need help putting it the right way ? "  
" It's ok. I can handle it : I have a sister I almost completely raised. "  
" My father's a cop, and I have a mother hen who worried each time I was coming back to home with slight scratches. "  
" I have been in jail. "  
" I was part of the League of Assassins. "  
" I went to jail when I was a teen and older. "  
" I was in a relationship with the Heir to the Demon, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul for over a year. "  
" Working with Mick isn't so easy. "  
" I have been working with the Team Arrow, and some aren't more careful than the Flash.  
" Ok. "  
" What ? You surrender to that ? "  
" Yeah. I know a little the kid and his friends... I'm sure you acquired a big experience and learned a lot of tricks. " Leonard ended, raising his hands, after he left the blocks on his bed. " I'm giving up ! I let do what you have to. "

She came closer, looked for something to tie the ice and then announced she would come back fast.  
Three minutes later, she was back in the crook's room with a kind of sock in her hands. Snart looked her join him with a suspicious expression.

" I don't know why, but I think I won't like it. "  
" Stop complaining. "

He raised an eyebrow.

" You want those marks to be removed from your face quickly ? Right. "

Once she had finished, nothing intimidating was remaining from the Captain Cold. He just looked like... An Easter Egg on which someone would have painted the face of a grumpy kid. Cute. And completely ridiculous.

" That is, laugh. I would like to see you in my situation. "  
" At least, you will learn from this. "

Seeing he would probably not answer, she headed to the door.

" Sara ? "

She half turned.

" Thanks. "

She smiled at him for single response and left.

" By the way, " told her, sticking her head by the door, "when I said "Stop being ass", it wasn't for you to look at mine, you know ? "

After that, she vanished from the criminal's field of vision, letting him taken aback.

He finally let out a slight laugh : she definitely had an eye.

* * *

 **How was it ? Did you like ?**  
 **Please, review so I can improve myself !**

 **See you soon !**


End file.
